Hand held digital media devices (DMDs) come in many forms, such as: cellular phones, digital music players, digital video players, AM/FM radios, and so on. Most DMDs are small enough to fit in a pocket, a purse or a briefcase, and many require the user to wear an earphone set or a headset (or similar listening device) for optimal enjoyment. However, these earphone sets (or other listening devices) easily become tangled, damaged, or are lost when transported unprotected, such as when wound around a DMD or carried loose in a pocket or bag. When included, a carrying case supplied with an earphone set is typically either a bulky hard structure or a cloth bag. Bulky earphone storage cases and cloth storage bags are additional items that a user must keep track of. Although cloth bags are not bulky, they do nothing to neatly store and organize the earphone set. As a result, earphone sets/headsets are usually stored separate from the DMD and are thus easily lost, or are wrapped around the DMD and exposed to damage, and further inhibit use of the DMD.